A Potter Fairy Tale: Snow White
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: AU, Slash, oneshot, Harry potter is chased from his home when the king descovers he's a threat. When the king realizes he's still not dead, Tom decides to take care of it himself. Will Draco be able to bring him back from the edge of death? DMHP


**_

* * *

_**

Finally, I finished it! Anyway, yeah this is a oneshot and an au at that. It's a combination of Snow White and Harry Potter with my own little twist. For those of you reading my other stories I'm working on the next chatper of Unicorn Prince right now it should be up in a little while maybe next week sometime...just don't hold me to it this next chapter is giving me trouble.

**_Anyway, enjoy this lovely story._**

**_Dislcaimer: I don't own Snow White nor Harry Potter (he belongs to Draco)_**

* * *

A Potter FairyTale:

Snow White

by Starflowergem

Tom Riddle sat perched on the window seat of his bed chamber, staring into the private garden stretched out below him. In that garden sat a boy, just shy of manhood; everyday he could be found in that garden working, and everyday Tom could be found sitting high above, watching.

The boy was a true beauty, with hair not unlike a raven's wing, and eyes the color of the deepest emeralds. He had snow white skin that seemed to always escape the kiss of the sun that beat down on him steadily day after day.

The boy enjoyed his days in the garden, tending the plants, and had no idea he was watched. Tom preferred to keep it this way. Soon enough the boy would be on his arm, so everyone could see his beauty. As long as that beauty belonged to Tom, all would be right in the world.

Tom was extremely selfish in that manner, as well as vain. The boy below him was so obviously the most beautiful person to ever grace any kingdom and that was enough to send jealousy shooting through any man. But Tom was smarter then the average man. He'd watched the boy from a young child as he'd grown and developed, and he'd observed this all with a thoughtful silence.

Lily, the child's mother, had feared for her child, Tom knew this. Women who could rival Tom's beauty always seemed to go 'missing', and the young mother had feared this would happen to her boy as well.

It was a silly fear. Tom was not going to destroy something so…perfect. The boy was a spitting image of him when he was that age. It enthralled Tom, and he watched the boy with growing hunger.

A knock on the door caught his attention and forced him to put his thoughts on a shelf for the moment. He turned from the window, "Yes? What is it?" He demanded sharply.

"I'm sorry to disturb you your majesty," The voice was muffled through the door, but still understandable, "The Malfoy family have arrived and have been shown their rooms as you requested."

Tom nodded to himself, "Good good, I'll be there in just a moment." He took one last longing look at the boy below him tending to the plants, before sweeping across the room to meet his guests.

_dmhpdmhpdm_

Draco was in no mood to meet with the lord of the castle, he wasn't sure why his father had brought him along anyway, he hated diplomatic visits. They were always so boring. It was probably a good idea to keep the neighboring King content, they did not need a war on their hands.

Luckily he wouldn't be needed during the meetings, as he'd attended enough of them to know what had to be done. He felt it was pretty safe to skip once.

Riddle's castle was large and drafty, built of heavy stone with few windows and long corridors. It was nothing like the majesty of Malfoy Castle with it's lofty towers and delicate arches. This castle felt heavy and old in comparison and he was almost surprised to find no mold or dust on the rough rocky surfaces.

He'd been walking for a good fifteen minutes when something different caught his attention. He'd just walked passed a window, one of few, and the sweetest sound had reached his ears.

The young prince paused and retraced his steps. The window was low and open and led into a beautiful walled in garden. The sound he'd heard was coming from in there.

Entranced as he was the Malfoy heir cast his eyes around the enclosed space, his eyes falling on a single figure kneeling beside the flowers he was obviously tending. The angel, for surely no human could have such an otherworldly voice, was singing softly obviously not concerned with being overheard.

Draco was tempted to call out to the being, but something held his tongue. He did not want to frighten the person, and he was reluctant for the soft singing to cease.

Soon the singing trailed off into humming, and Draco was just about to call out to the person when he heard his father call his name from down the hall.

Apparently the person in the garden heard as well for startled sea green eyes flashed up to lock briefly on his face. Unfortunately Draco was forced to look away. His father was striding towards him and he could see he wished to talk.

Sighing at his missed opportunity, Draco reassured himself that he would look for the beautiful singer later that night.

hpdmhpdmhp

After his meeting with the visiting royalty, Tom returned to his chambers. He was disappointed that his personal show was over, but not dismayed. If the boy was not in the garden, Tom simply turned to his mirror to do his spying.

The mirror was taller then him and stood in a corner of his room next to his desk. Tom approached it unconcerned, and stopped directly in front of it. For a moment Tom seemed to simply be staring at his reflection with cold ruby eyes, then the glass of the mirror seemed to ripple like a disturbed pond. Moments later an old man with a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes stared back at Tom with an expectant look on his wizened face.

Tom did not appear disturbed by this and glared slightly, "Dumbledore." he hissed, "I believe you know what I want."

The old man nodded, an amused smile curling his lips, "Indeed I do." Again the surface of the mirror rippled and the old man was replaced with the image of the young boy. Tom's eyes feasted on the lovely sight, drinking in every detail.

"You will be mine." He whispered to nobody.

The surface rippled again and Dumbledore's thoughtful face appeared where the boy had once stood. Tom scowled at the interruption. "Your obsession will likely be the end of you, you do realize that, right?"

Tom's scowl deepened, "I'm sure I do not know what you are babbling about now old man."

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes fixed on Tom's irritated face, "I meant just what I said, my dear boy. You're little snow white there will be your undoing. Already his beauty outshines yours, and it has set the wheels of fate turning. Your days are numbered."

The old man's expression was nothing short of euphoric, and this did not sit well with Tom, who narrowed his eyes and turned away from the mirror. Was it possible that that child could do him any harm? How could his beauty destroy everything Tom had built?

It didn't sit well with Tom at all, and his mirror had never lied to him before…was incapable of lying, actually.

In a split second decision Tom strode to his door and yanked it open. Standing outside was one of the loyal guards he'd set about the castle. Tom scanned the man up and down once before dragging him quite abruptly into his room.

The startled man simply watched him as he silently paced the room. At last he stopped and turned to face his guard. "I require your aid," He began, drawing the man into his web.

dmphdmhpdm

Harry ran down the road with excitement, his eyes flying over everything in sight. It wasn't every day that he was allowed outside the castle and the chance to do so was a true gift. He swung around to grin widely at his escort, "Thank you so so much uncle peter." He cried, emerald eyes sparkling with happiness. The older man smiled thinly back at him, though he looked slightly green. "Your not getting sick are you?" Harry asked in concern, not wanting to push the older man if he was coming down with something.

The guard shook his head, "Don't worry about me," his voice was low and raspy and his eyes darted around nervously, "I've just got a lot on my mind."

Harry's grin returned full force, "Well, I'm so glad you decided to come with me today. I never get to do anything fun."

Peter didn't say anything to that and they continued down the trail in silence, Harry hurrying ahead to the shelter of the trees a few yards off. Peter watched him disappear into the woods, his fingers tracing the hilt of the dagger he had been given. He glanced back towards the castle, which lay in the center of the valley far below them.

Tom was down there right now, waiting for him to get back. He'd promised Peter a great promotion if he would take care of one small task. Unfortunately for the poor guard, that small task turned out to be assassinating his childhood friend's only son.

This didn't sit to well with Peter, but he _really_ wanted that promotion, Captain of the Guard. It was so close he could scarcely believe it was real. It wouldn't take much, a simple flick of the blade along Harry's throat and that grand position would be his.

He wanted it so bad, but could he really take this boy's life? A life for a life? Take this child's future to assure his own. It was so wrong, but so tempting.

The blade was withdrawn from the sheath, and Peter crept toward the boy, who had discovered a small lake in the cover of the trees and now stood skipping stones over it's glassy surface.

Peter's hands began to sweat as he drew closer. He adjusted his grip to a more firm hold as he raised his arm. Then Harry spun around, the wide smile on his face freezing as his eyes took in the raised blade pointed in his direction.

He took a cautious step backwards, eyeing the guard with sudden distrust, "Uncle Peter?" He asked hesitantly, "What are you doing?"

A silent war was waging within the older man's soul, Tom's promises still whispering around the recesses of his mind. The frightened look in those trusting green orbs was his undoing. He looked so much like his father, that Peter just couldn't bring himself to destroy him.

The dagger dropped to the ground and Peter sank to his knees, his face hidden in his hands. Harry's alarmed look did not fade, but shifted slightly as he rushed to the guard's side. He cautiously touched the man's shoulder to get his attention, "I don't understand, what's going on? Why…" He couldn't quite bring himself to ask that particular question. His eyes found the dagger and he gulped in realization. That dagger could very easily be buried hilt deep in his chest right now.

Harry was a very lucky boy indeed.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it." The man kept chanting under his breath, and it was a long time before Harry could make sense of his mutterings. Beady black eyes flashed up to meet sea green and a look of such terror was in those eyes that Harry was shocked. "You cannot stay here." His uncle's word's were harsh and urgent, "He'll kill you if you stay. "

Harry frowned slightly, "Someone wants me dead?" It was such a strange thought, yet the sunlight glinting off the dangerous edge of the discarded weapon was all the proof Harry needed.

Peter was nodding anyway, "Tom Riddle, he asked me to kill you."

"The King?" Harry asked in surprise, what had he ever done to earn the King's wrath? None of this made any sense.

Peter just kept on nodding, "He gave me this dagger and told me not to return until you were no longer a threat."

Harry's eyebrows were currently trying to move in with the rest of his hair. He thought about it for a minute. This may not make any sense to him at the moment, but if his life was in danger, he couldn't stay here. "I'll leave." He announced at last, looking up at his uncle determinedly, "Will you tell Tom that I'm dead?" He asked hopefully. He didn't want some assassin on his back if he could help it.

Peter nodded his agreement enthusiastically, but Harry was already making plans. "You'll need proof of course…" He added thoughtfully, not noticing when Peter's expression fell at his words. Instead he simply reached into his robes and withdrew his wand.

He sighed in resignation and kissed his wand lightly. He didn't want to, but he knew he could live without his wand if he had to. Right now his wand would do more good to him if it did not travel with him.

Closing his eyes at the thought of what he was about to do, he took a firm grip on his wand, and snapped it in half. He heard a gasp from Peter, which he ignored, and looked around for the fallen dagger. Peter watched him, mouth agape, as Harry slid the blade of the knife firmly across the palm of his hand, slitting the skin with no trouble. The dagger was very sharp it would seem.

Crimson droplets quickly pooled in the young man's hand and he proceeded to poor it on his wand, before ripping a piece of his robes off and tying it around his hand in an impromptu bandage.

"Here, take this to Tom, it should satisfy his thirst for my blood. If that is not proof of my defeat I don't know what is." He chuckled to himself as Peter tucked the ruined wand into his own robes. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Even though this man had just tried to kill him, Harry found he didn't want to leave. Peter was the last tie he had to his family. His parents had disappeared in an attack from one of the neighboring kingdoms when he was small and his uncles Remus and Sirius had vanished not long after.

Peter patted his back, a look of understanding in his eyes, "I hope you will forgive me someday for my crimes against you this day. Safe journey."

Harry nodded tightly, and headed off into the mountains surrounding his home. It wasn't long before he had become totally and completely lost.

hpdmhpdmhp

Back at the castle Draco had started his search for the mysterious singer he had spied earlier. The garden was deserted when he checked there, and no one had seen the boy for a few hours. He was just starting to give up hope and head back to his room for the night when something caught his attention in one of the rooms he was passing.

The door was mostly closed, but there was jut enough space for the conversation being held in the room to slip though. Draco paused , his natural curiosity peaking when he recognized Tom Riddle's voice.

"You're back, I assume that means your task in complete?" Riddle's voice was cold, detached.

The other person in the room, obviously a male by the voice, spoke up then, "Yes your highness, the boy is dead."

Draco felt a shiver run down his spine at those softly spoken words. It sounded like Riddle had someone assassinated. That was not the type of ruler his kingdom needed to be allied with, and he made a mental note to inform his father of this development.

"Good," Riddle's voice purred, and Draco shivered again. "You shall receive your payment for a job well done." There was a brief pause before he asked, "Have you proof the deed is complete?"

Draco didn't stick around for the proof, but headed for his father's room. It was to be determined before they left, that the boy he had seen earlier was the one that had just lost his life. Draco was crushed. He felt as if part of his soul had just been lost.

hpdmhpdmhp

Harry had been traveling for a long time, he wasn't sure exactly how long but he had traveled high enough into the mountains that he had been caught in a blizzard. Shivering from head to toe Harry hugged his arms around his body and marched through the storm. The valley hardly ever received snow, especially so late in the year and so Harry had not been prepared in the slightest for this particular hardship.

Actually, his journey was so spur of the moment that he really had nothing with him, no money, no food, no cloak, and no idea where he was going.

He was forced to stop his traveling when the blizzard turned into a white out. He couldn't see two feet in front of him. Things were not looking good for him.

He hadn't been sitting down for long before he could make out a dark shape in the wall of white before him, and whatever it was was coming towards him.

Harry squinted against the wind as two more black forms appeared in the snow. A few minutes later and Harry found himself buried in a pile of warm furs.

Two large canines settled in on either side of him and a huge buck laid behind him. A heavy paw on his chest forced Harry to lay back against the deer, who turned his head to rest on Harry's shoulder. Then the rest of the dog settled over his chest, and the second dog took up residence on his legs.

Surprised at this turn of events, yet to tired to truly protest (or even think of protesting honestly), he turned his face into the course fur of the deer's strong neck, his fingers curling into the shaggy fur of the dog.

Harry let his eyes close, and drifted into a surprisingly restful sleep.

dmhpdmhpdm

When Harry woke up next it had stopped snowing and everything was covered by a thick layer of white, including the three animals who had kept him warm through the night. That thought alone had him smiling warmly at the beasts, strangely not frightened by the obviously wild animals.

The dog sleeping on his chest opened one chocolate brown eye and stared at him balefully, as if begging him to go back to sleep…or at least let the dog continue to sleep.

Harry grinned back at the animal, "Come on, get up you guys. I can't exactly stay here forever now can I? I'm going to need to eat soon, and I'm still freezing even with you keeping me warm."

Now that the snow and night had left Harry was able to make out his new companions clearly. The stag, tall and proud, stood waiting patiently for the others to get up. He was a light reddish brown color with huge antlers. He also looked rather impatient with the lazy dogs.

The black dog that had slept on his chest all night was huge and terribly shaggy. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say this was a mutt from the city. Maybe he'd gotten lost, or ran off to join this odd little pack.

The last member of his new friends was slightly smaller then the dog and closer to the deer in color, but somehow he looked stronger. That might have been because of the obvious wolf heritage that the animal could claim. Harry had never seen a wolf before, but the signs were hard to miss. This wolf looked almost nothing like the large shaggy dog. He was lean and lithe, there was an easy kind of power in the animal that was impossible to overlook.

It took them a few minutes to coerce the dog into joining them, but eventually all four of them were plowing through the snow. Harry was freezing still, and his stomach was making it's unhappiness known. He ignored it.

As a way to keep his mind off his growing hunger and his numb fingers and toes, Harry started to talk to the animals. Strangely enough they seemed to listen to him. Maybe it was jut his imagination, not that it really mattered at this point as long as it kept him sane and moving forward he didn't care.

"How does Sirius sound?" Harry asked the large black dog who was allowing him to hold onto his thick fur and help pull him along. The dog gave him a funny look, but he ignored it, "I know that's not your real name, but I can't keep calling you Dog now can I? That wouldn't be very creative of me now would it."

He paused in thought for a moment, "Well, Sirius isn't exactly a very creative name either." Another funny look. "Well, yeah, Sirius isn't exactly an everyday name, but it's not like I made it up myself. Sirius was the name of my godfather." He trailed off into silence, his thoughts now on his missing godfather.

A nudge at his hand brought him back to the present and he glanced down at the wolf in surprise. The wolf stared back at him with impossibly large eyes, clearly displeased with being ignored. Harry smiled at him, "Yeah, I have a name for you too. How does Remus sound? You like that?" A light lick against his hand answered his question, "Yeah me too. Remus was my father's best friend. Well, other best friend, since Sirius was his best friend too." He told the dog reassuringly, "I don't remember them much, but I do remember them better then my parents."

At hearing this the buck stopped walking and looked back at Harry questioningly, "Well, my parents vanished when I was really little. So Remus and Sirius raised me for a couple years before they went missing too. Even if they did come back now it wouldn't matter since I can never go back to the castle."

Another questioning look was shot at him so he went on to explain, "Well, everything was fine at first, or at least I thought it was. I'm not really sure what I did wrong, but King Riddle wants me dead. I don't really understand it, since all I've ever done is work in my garden. I never get in the way, but apparently I did something I shouldn't have because now he thinks Peter killed me."

At the blank looks he was receiving he hurried to explain, "Peter is one of the guards at the castle, he's been watching over me since Remus and Sirius disappeared."

hpdmhpdmhp

The weather kept getting colder the longer the small group traveled, and it wasn't long before Harry's chattering teeth caused him to stutter when he talked forcing the boy to stop speaking. He gradually grew slower as he moved, his numb limbs refusing to work properly.

His new friends seemed to have noticed and the deer stopped and looked back at him thoughtfully for a moment before returning to his side and laying in the snow next to him.

Harry cocked his head at the buck wondering just what it wanted him to do, "We can't stop walking now," He urged it, knowing that to stop would mean certain death, "I'll freeze."

The stag shook his head, jerking backwards a little. A nudge behind him sent him sprawling over the prone animal, who then stood up gracefully, lifting the small boy into the air. Harry, startled at the sudden movement, clamped down on the animal, his fingers grasping the coarse fur in hopes to stable himself.

Then they were moving again. "Thanks." He whispered through his trembling lips, pressing his face into the deer's neck, "I should probably name you too huh." He added softly, his mind fogging over with sleep. He blinked down at Sirius, who seemed to be grinning up at him, "What do you think of…James?" He asked on a yawn. The deer seemed to stiffen in surprise for a moment before it relaxed, "that's my fathers name." He added as he fell into unconsciousness.

dmhpdmhpdm

When Harry woke next it was to a soft cooing in his ear and a warm gentle caress on his cheek. The boy's lips curled upward in a small smile as he opened his eyes. He was surprised to find a small white bird nuzzling his cheek affectionately and trilling in his ear.

When the bird saw he was awake it drew back and Harry was able to see a cluster of ripe berries clutched in it's beak.

Harry blink sleep from his eyes, a little startled that the creature was able to find anything edible in this frozen landscape.

Harry's stomach grumbled unhappily when he hesitated to take the offering, and he smiled sheepishly. "Thanks." He said softly, stroking the birds soft feathers, tracing the soft grey marking on the downy chest. "How bout I call you Lilly." He addressed his newest companion, who cocked her head curiously. Harry was grinning now, "Well, these feathers here kinda look like a Lilly," He admitted, again tracing the feathers, "Besides, it was my mother's name. I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing it with a pretty little bird like you."

The bird cooed in what Harry took for acceptance, before taking wing again and disappearing into the snow. Harry watched her leave sadly, as he slowly started to eat the cold berries.

hpdmhpdmhp

Days passed, and the bird made frequent visits, always bringing small bits of food with her for Harry to nibble on. It wasn't enough to sate his hunger completely, but it kept him from starving.

The snow had also begun to disappear, and the land they traveled now seemed to always be heading downhill. Harry alternated between walking and riding on James' back. At night he'd snuggle under the warm blanket the dogs made, his head pillowed on James' side, and Lilly snuggles firmly into his neck.

Harry had never been happier.

dmhpdmhpdm

"Fred, George…what are you doing now? You know we have to get back to the burrow soon." A tall redhead, sighed in exasperation at the two boy's crouching just off the path. He knew the twins were easily distracted, but it was so tiring trying to keep them on track.

"Well," George spoke up, "We found something…"

"Interesting." Fred finished. At Charlie's expectant look he quickly continued, "There's someone…"

"Sleeping here next to the…"

"Road." There was a pause where both boys looked between them, then down at whatever it was they had found, "Least we think it's a person,"

"It's kinda hard to tell…"

"when they're all covered…"

"In fur."

Charlie's eyebrows rose in curiosity, and a little confusion. "What?" He demanded, walking over to them and leaving the rest of the group to watch from the edge of the trail. He crouched down beside the twins and looked at what they had found.

They were right, it looked like there was a person under all those furs. Cautiously, the eldest brother reached out to pull the fur down to see what was hiding underneath…only to freeze when a low growl rose from the pile.

The surprised redhead found himself staring into a pair of golden eyes and glinting fangs. He swallowed hard and withdrew his hand.

Another face appeared in the mass, this one with warm brown eyes and a lolling tongue and obviously canine grin. This one too showed off wicked looking teeth. Then, from behind the snarling dogs rose a majestic antlered head. The buck regarded them with cool indifference, before ducking his head to nudge whatever it was that was curled against him.

A flutter of white wings caused everyone to start as a bird rose from the strange group, to land on one of the deer's antlers.

Then there was a stirring from within the middle of the group and a _person_ sat up in the midst of all the animals.

Charley could only gape at him, dumbfounded.

"Remus," A sleepy voice spoke, "What're you growling at there's nothing th-" he stopped speaking when he finally noticed his audience. "am I dreaming?" He wondered aloud.

The large black dog licked the child's face before leaping to his feet to inspect the strangers. Charley was still in shock.

The twins seemed to have gotten over their initial surprise, and having passed the dog's inspection, moved forward to introduce themselves.

hpdmhpdmhp

"Are you sure it's alright for me to stay here?" Harry asked uncertainly, looking around the crowded room. It didn't look like they had room for themselves, let alone him.

He had been surprised to discover that the group of young wizards (and a witch) that had found him were, in fact, all siblings. As amazing as it might sound, there were seven of them in total. Charley was the oldest, and obviously the one in charge, followed closely by Bill. Bill seemed to be the protector of the family, he was slightly more muscular then his brother, though they were around the same height. Both towered over the rest of them, and Harry especially.

Next came Percy. He didn't seem to like Harry much and Harry wasn't quite sure why. Fred and George, the twins, kept hassling Percy any time they saw him shoot Harry a glare. Harry made a point to always smile back at him, even when he felt like grimacing.

Next was Ron. He was the next tallest, and second youngest in the group. He also appeared to have two left feet, always tripping over nothing, though he always grinned at Harry cheerfully, laughing it off.

Last in the group was Ginny, the only female. She was the smallest, next to Percy, and she had the sweetest smile Harry had ever seen. Though, she tended to hide behind Bill, peaking out at Harry shyly. Harry thought she might have a crush on him.

"Don't worry about it Harry, there's plenty of room." Fred assured him, seemingly reading his mind. Harry still wasn't so sure, but stopped protesting.

"It won't be for long, I promise, just till I can find a place of my own." He promised, ignoring Charlie's attempt to brush it aside.

dmhpdmhpdm

After procuring himself a spot to sleep next to the fire (he simply refused to put someone out of their bed simply so he could have somewhere soft to sleep) he headed outside to check on his little pack of furry friends.

Ginny was already checking on them when he came out. She smiled up at him shyly, before quickly averting her eyes. "These animals are very tame," she observed, "Have you had them long?"

"No, I only met them a few days ago. They saved my life after I ran away from the king."

"You ran away from the King?" A startled voice spoke from behind him and he looked back to see Bill and Charlie standing there.

Harry nodded sadly, "I had to, he wanted to kill me."

This seemed to baffle the redheads, "Why would anyone want to kill you?"

The young man shrugged, "I'm not sure myself. I grew up in the palace, and I always thought that Tom liked me. As much as Tom can like anyone, anyway."

"Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore. We'll protect you." George spoke up, appearing from out of nowhere with this twin. (Harry would learn in the days to come that they enjoyed sneaking up on people)

Harry smiled brilliantly at them, "Thanks."

His smile dimmed a little as Percy appeared in the doorway to, what the siblings referred to as: The Burrow, "Hey! Gin, when is dinner going to be ready?"

The poor girl jumped, apparently not used to her brother's harsh tone. Before she could move to far, though, Harry spoke up, "Would you mind if I cooked the meal for you guys?" He asked hopefully, "It's the least I can do for you, after you've opened your home to me."

The redheads couldn't counter that sort of reasoning, and gave their consent.

hpdmhpdmhp

Harry's cooking was a hit. Even Percy couldn't find too much wrong with it, and it was unanimously agreed that Harry be appointed kitchen duty indefinitely.

Harry practically glowed at the praise.

It wasn't until the next morning that Harry discovered what the redheaded family did with their time. Apparently Harry had stumbled onto the largest magical creatures preserve on the planet. During the day his new friends spent their time traveling around the preserve taking care of the animals and making sure no hunters accidentally-on-purpose tried to find game on 'their' lands.

'Their lands' also happened to be just this side of Malfoy Territory. Harry wasn't even in Riddle Kingdom anymore, and he'd, strangely, never felt more secure in his whole life.

dmhpdmhpdm

Months had passed since Tom had issued the order to have Harry killed. He wasn't happy with it, by any means. Now he had to find a whole new spouse, and it could take forever to find another so perfect to fill the role.

He was currently glaring into his magic mirror, which was currently reflecting his glare back at him. "Show me my kingdom." He commanded offhandedly.

Instantly his face rippled and melted into a birds view of his lands. They were green and perfect, as always, surrounded on all sides with a wall of white. That wall kept almost everyone out, the most recent of his visitors had been the Malfoy's. But they had left shortly after they had arrived. Tom didn't like to think about their visit and the failed negotiations with what could have been a strong ally.

"Show me the most beautiful thing within my kingdom." He instructed, already knowing the answer. Instantly he found himself staring at his reflection once again.

He smirked unpleasantly, "Show me the most beautiful thing within the Chang empire." Was his next command. He half expected to be shown a vision of the princess many had claimed as the most beautiful in all the world.

Instead he was presented with a budding flower. And truly it was something special and Tom made a mental note to have his gardener update the palace gardens with this new bud. He would have nothing but the best after all.

Seeing that the princess was obviously not all she was said to be, Tom moved on. After all, if she fell second to a _flower_ she wasn't worth it.

"Mirror, show me the most beautiful thing within the Diggory Kingdom." Again the surface of the mirror rippled and Tom's eyes met with the countryside. Rolling grasslands as far as the eye could see, that wasn't what was showcased though. No, that position was given to a beautiful ivory horse racing along the plains. On his back rode an expert rider, but he wasn't what caught Tom's eye. He wanted that horse. None other would do.

But still that was not what he was seeking. So he instructed the mirror again, "Show me the most beautiful thing within Malfoy Lands." Tom's mind automatically flicked over the prince, for he surely was breathtaking. But that was not what the enchanted glass settled on. No, Tom now found himself staring at the wispy figure of one Harry Potter, the very boy he had had killed.

"He's alive?" He hissed, rage boiling in his veins as he watched the boy pull out a tray of …was that cookies?

Tom whirled away from the mirror wrenching the door to his chamber open, "Bring the Captain of the guard here." He ordered harshly. The two guards, looking frightened, bowed nervously and disappeared.

Tom returned to his place in front of the mirror to stare at the stunning boy who should have been very dead.

Moments later the door opened and the Captain of his guard stood in the room flanked by two flighty looking guards. As the two guards moved to leave the room he stopped them, "Stay." At the tone of his voice Captain Peter started to look nervous.

"So you killed him did you?" He asked in a deathly quiet tone. The man paled visibly, "You know what the penalty for lying to your king is." no reply, obviously he did. "And what of treason? You know the penalty for that?" The pale man swallowed hard, fear as plain as day, on his face.

"Take him to the dungeons. I'll deal with him later." He commanded, before turning back to the scene in the mirror.

dmhpdmhpdm

Days passed and Tom's anger grew, he couldn't leave the boy as he was. Not if he could somehow dethrone Tom. But the way to take him out remained a mystery. Tom spent hours in front of the mirror observing his prey, and at last he found his answer.

Every three days, Harry would leave the house to gather fruit and vegetables for his cooking. One of the places he visited most frequently was an apple orchard about a mile from the cottage he shared with the group of redheads.

A plan began forming and Tom made his way to his potions lab to begin his work. He had three days to perfect his plan. And he would not fail.

hpdmhpdmhp

Harry had fallen into a comfortable routine in the time he'd lived with the Weasley family. He spent his days cooking and cleaning their house while they were out tending the magical creatures. Once every three days he went out to find fresh food to stock the pantry with.

Remus and Sirius took care of the hunting and Lily led him to the best berries, while James showed him where the best orchards were located. He was running low on apples again, and he really wanted to make an apple pie, so he grabbed his basket and headed outside.

The animals were waiting for him, somehow having anticipated the morning's walk. He smiled at them as he locked the door behind him, then they all disappeared into the forest, James leading the way.

Harry was lost in his thoughts as he plucked apples from the tree stretching above him, so he didn't hear the stranger until he was upon him.

"Well, hello there." A cheerful, smooth voice interrupted his work.

Harry jumped and spun around, his eyes wide. Behind him stood a cloaked figure with a basket of his own. Harry couldn't make out the man's face, but he seemed nice enough. "Hello." He greeted in turn.

"You're picking apples I see. Are they any good here?" The stranger asked.

Harry smiled, "Yes, they're the best apples I've ever tasted." He admitted freely.

"Really?" The stranger sounded interested, "I was just picking some apples of my own in an orchard not far from here. Perhaps you would like a sample to compare to your own bunch." The stranger's basket was held out toward him in offering.

Before Harry could do anything two growling hounds pushed him behind them protectively. Harry frowned at his friends, "Remus, Sirius, stop that." He reprimanded sharply, "He's not going to hurt me, it's just an apple after all."

Ignoring the continued warnings of his friends he reached into the basket and withdrew the most beautiful apple he'd ever seen. It was perfect. The skin was a deep, rich crimson, and he could feel absolutely no bruises, and there were absolutely no bug marks anywhere to be seen.

Harry was already impressed.

"Interesting pet's you've got yourself." The man commented, eyeing the animals from beneath his hood.

"They're not pets." he answered automatically as he brought the fruit to his lips.

The first bite was crisp and juice burst forth when his teeth pierced the ripe flesh. Harry closed his eyes in ecstasy as he chewed the sweet bite. He'd never tasted such a good apple before, the juice itself was enough to bring him to his knees as it slid down his throat.

In fact, it had brought him to his knees.

Harry's eyes opened in fear, as he felt his whole body grow cold, and his breathing began coming in gasps. Terrified green eyes lifted to the stranger's, "What did you do to me?" He asked. His only answer came when the man shrugged his hood down. Ruby eyes clashed with emerald, before Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward into unconsciousness.

dmhpdmhpdm

Tom Riddle wasn't given much time to gloat, Sirius and Remus were on him in moments; all teeth and claws. Lily was by Harry's side almost before he had fallen, cooing softly in concern. James took one look at the prone form and disappeared into the forest intent to find help.

hpdmhpdmhp

Every year the Malfoy family led a Hunt into the magical forest surrounding their land. It was the only day that hunting magical creatures was permitted, and even then there were strict guidelines. Draco had been attending this hunt for the past few years and always looked forward to it. Sure they never actually brought anything home, but it was fun anyway.

He had somehow found himself separated from the hunting party, but he wasn't worried. There wasn't much on the grounds that was really dangerous, and most of the dangerous creatures avoided humans anyway.

He was surprised when a beautiful stag broke through the trees, and froze, staring at him with wild eyes.

Draco was instantly caught. He wanted this beautiful beast for himself, to be able to claim having brought it down alone would be a huge boost to his already substantial reputation.

Moving cautiously, he strung his bow and pulled an arrow from the rest. He was just aiming at the amazing beast, when it reared back and sprung into the forest the way it had come.

Draco didn't hesitate as he spurred his own stallion after his prey. The chase had begun.

After a few minutes of following Draco began to see something odd. It was almost as if the animal was leading him somewhere. As absurd as that was, it was the only explanation Draco could come up with. He had thought he'd lost the beast more then once, only to come into a clearing to see the stag standing on the other side staring at him as if it had been waiting for him to catch up. Then it would turn and leap into the forest again.

Intrigued with this behavior, Draco's initial plans to fell the creature were pushed aside. What did this strange stag want?

It wasn't long before he found out.

His mount had just broken through the foliage and into what looked to be an orchard. And in this orchard he was met with the strangest sight. The largest bunch of redheads Draco had ever seen was crowded around something on the ground with two large whimpering canines. A few feet away from them was a man covered in blood, Draco was sure he was dead.

A closer look at this form and Draco's eyebrows arched into his hair. That was Tom Riddle. What was he doing on Malfoy land? Not that it really mattered since he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon with the look of things.

Draco turned his attention away from the fallen King and looked instead at the stag that had led him here. It was watching him closely.

Not sure what it wanted, Draco dismounted and began walking towards the group. At his approach a couple of the redheads looked up. Their eyes widened comically, and they backed away from whatever it was they were surrounding. The others soon followed and Draco was starting to wonder just what it was they were looking at. It looked as if all these men had been…crying?

When Draco caught sight of the figure laying on the ground, he froze. It was only for a moment before he rushed forward to the boys side. There was no way, he had died months ago. Hadn't he?

Apparently not if he was here, but…he'd been to late again. The boy wasn't breathing, and he looked as dead and cold as ice.

Draco's heart clenched and he reached out to brush a strand of hair from the boy's forehead tenderly. "I'm sorry I failed you again, my love." He whispered, bending forward to brush a gentle kiss to the unresponsive lips.

His eyes squeezed shut and he felt tears gather in his own eyes. It wasn't supposed to be this way, this boy should rightfully be by his side ruling his kingdom with him.

A gentle hand on his cheek caused him to open his eyes. Startling sea green eyes stared back into his own, and he felt his heart skip a beat. A warm smile curled the boy's lips, "Who are you?" The boy whispered, "I feel like I know you, but, I'm sure I've never met you before."

Draco's voice abandoned him as he crushed the boy to him, relief washing over him in waves. He was alright, and Draco would never let anything happen to him again.

dmhpdmhpdm

When the boy finally pulled back he glanced around at the faces surrounding him, only to stare in shock. "Sirius?" Confusion clouded his eyes as he looked from one familiar face to another, "Remus?" A lump was forming in the back of his throat and he launched himself out of the comfortable embrace of the handsome blond and into his godfather's arms. It wasn't long before he was surrounded by adults. Remus and Sirius were there, and two more adults who were vaguely familiar.

"Oh Harry, my boy, my dear sweet son." The woman cried, running her hands through his hair and kissing every inch of his face she could reach.

"Lily, don't smother the boy." The amused voice of who could only be Harry's father was heard next.

"I-I don't understand." He admitted, pulling away a little. Arms encircled his waist and he felt lips on his neck. He flushed, but didn't protest, instead pushing back slightly into the young man's embrace.

Lily was smiling at him with tears in her eyes, "I thought I'd lost you again." she admitted, only to have James arms encircle her. Lips lightly touched her cheek and she relaxed slightly.

"Calm down, my love. He's alright."

Sirius was grinning at Harry, exactly like he remembered, "I'm sorry we left you like that." He apologized, being echoed by the other three of his companions. "After Riddle over through your parents he couldn't very well leave us around to bring you up to take his place. He trapped us in the form of an animal and banished us from our home. It was by pure accident that we found James and Lily. We thought we'd never see you again. Imagine our surprise when you showed up outside the kingdom you'd been born to rule."

The blond blinked down at the boy in his arms, "Wait a minute, you're Prince Harry?" Now this was a pleasant surprise. He'd thought his betrothed had died with his parents when Tom Riddle had taken over the Potter Kingdom.

"I-I didn't know." Harry admitted, confusion shining in his eyes. The taller boy smiled at him, before leaning down to kiss him gently.

"You're parents can take care of the mess Riddle made of your kingdom, for now, you're mine." The next kiss was not quite so chaste, and left Harry breathless and starry-eyed. If this was what he could expect of the future, he doubted he'd ever want to go home again.

**_So what do you think? I, personally, love it. I'm thinking about doing this with some of the other fairytales. Tell me what you think about that idea, and maybe give me some idea's. They'll all be oneshots though, just to warn you. Anyway, please_**

**_Review!_**


End file.
